


Wasted Youth

by amberswansong



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberswansong/pseuds/amberswansong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I remember every little thing as if it happened only yesterday....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted Youth

"Did you do it?" Amber asked, perking up as soon as he walked through the door.

"I told you I fucking would, didn't I?"

"And?"

He shrugged. "Stabbing is more effective. It's good for sheer letting out of rage, though, I have to admit."

"So what did you use?"

He looked at her like she'd gone stupid. "An electric guitar."

"I _know_ that. What kind?"

"How should I know? It was a fucking guitar. A Fender, I think."

"But was it a Telecaster or a Stratocaster?"

"I don't fucking remember! For Christ's sake."

"How can you not remember? Luigi, you killed a man with a Fender guitar and you _don't remember_ whether it was a Telecaster or a Stratocaster? What the fuck is your problem?" She was nearly shrieking, tendrils of hair dropping into her face with the force of her fury.

"What the hell, Am?"

"It's a fucking question of the _ages_, Luigi! Like the fucking tree in the forest or the one hand clapping! Was it a Telecaster or a Stratocaster?"

"Fuck if I know."

She sighed, slumping back onto the couch. "You're so useless."


End file.
